A Beautiful Mistake
by xbarefootcinderella
Summary: AU. Three years ago little Taylor Stewart was conceived. She was born out of a one-night mistake between her two parents, Miley Stewart and Nick Grey. Full Summary Inside, Nileyx
1. Hello Los Angeles

**Summary;** Three years ago little Taylor Stewart was conceived. She was born out of a one-night mistake between her two parents, Miley Stewart and Nick Grey. When Miley found out she was pregnant, she moved out to Nashville, and since then they've lived there without Taylor knowing anything about her father. Now that Miley has decided to go back to Los Angeles and re-build her life, she meets again with Nick. Not only will Nick be surprised by the fact that he has a daughter, but Miley is going to be surprised by the fact that he's now a new girlfriend.

* * *

Miley and Taylor had just arrived to Los Angeles and were making their ways out of the LAX airport. Taylor was holding onto Miley's hand, and carrying her mini suit case. She had been excited to come to Los Angeles, not because she knew where she was going or anything, but she wanted to be on a plane for the first time ever. She spend almost all the flight from Nashville to here staring outside the window, constantly telling her mom to look with her because she had found cool shaped clouds.

Miley on the other hand, was nervous as hell. She really didn't know why she had decided to come back to Los Angeles, it's not as if she had someone here that cared, well anyone besides her best friend, so it was really a stupid choice. She did it anyways, and the worst part was that she knew that sooner or later she was going to face Nick, the love of her life and her daughter's father. She seriously thought that maybe, just maybe Nick was still waiting for her, not that she wanted to get back with him but, Taylor had the right to grow up with a dad, right? Yeah, she did. The question was what would be Nick's reaction?

Miley's best friend, Mitchie, was going to pick them up. She had not lost contact with Miley on the past years; actually she flew to Nashville very often to spend some time with Miley and Taylor. Miley had picked her as Taylor's god mother and that made her really happy. She was also one of the first to know about Miley's pregnancy and she swore that she wasn't going to tell a word of this to Nick, because they were kind of friends. She was one of the only people that were still in her life, and Miley was grateful to have her on it.

As soon as both girls stepped out of the airport, Mitchie recognized them and ran to hug them. She was very happy that her best friend was back in Los Angeles, and she hoped that for good. Miley returned the hug and so did Taylor.

'Aunty Mitchie!' was the first thing that escaped from Taylor's lips as she was picked up by a very happy Mitchie. Miley began putting the things on Mitchie's truck while the other two talked.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? Did you enjoy riding on a plane?" Mitchie asked the toddler on her arms as she made her way to her car.

"I did. There were cool clouds on the sky. Mommy even took some pictures. Maybe we could show them to you later" Taylor said as Mitchie placed her on the car seat that was set on her back seat. She nodded her head at Taylor and kissed her head before going back to the driver's sit.

Miley was already sitting down on the passenger's seat, biting her lip softly as she started thinking about everything. Maybe it was a good idea after all. Maybe she could get her life back. Maybe she could even get back with Nick… _Stop maybeing Miley, _she thought to herself, _you know maybe's never happen. You need to stick to what's real and not to stupid fantasies. _She sighed. She knew that she was right; she just didn't want to accept it.

As Mitchie started driving and Miley continued thinking, Taylor was looking outside her window. She had heard her mom and aunt talking about a man called Nick, and as far as she could hear, mommy really liked him and that's why she had first planned on coming here, also she wanted her to meet him. Taylor really didn't understand what was happening, but she knew she wanted to know who that guy was.

Half an hour later, they had arrived to Mitchie's apartment and were already settling down. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either, it had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room/dining room. That was what she could afford right now because she was paying for her studies at the USC, wanting to get a mastership in acting. Miley just threw the suitcases on her and Taylor's room. She had decided she'd unpack later; she wanted to relax for a bit first.

She sat down on her bed and began thinking again. Now that she thought about it, coming back was not a good idea. _Here we go again, first you didn't know if it was a good or bad decision, then you thought it was a good one, and now a bad one? Come on. _She kept thinking about Nick, she knew that he wouldn't want a kid right now. Not when his career was on top of the world.

Had Miley mentioned that he was an international rock star? She hadn't right? Well, three years ago, Joe and his brothers were trying to start a band, and they didn't even succeed. But after Miley left, she started hearing their names more and more often until she realized that they were one of the most successful boy bands of these days. That was one of Miley's reasons for hiding Taylor from Nick; she didn't want to ruin his career shoving a kid to him out of the blue.

She might've been thinking about this for a long time, because Mitchie came in with a worried look on her face. "Jesus, I thought you had died Miles. You have been here for like two hours. Come on, Tay wants to go to the park" She pulled her best friend out of the bed and they made their way towards the living room, where Taylor was eagerly waiting for them.

"Mommy, can we please go to the park? Please, please, please" Taylor asked, putting her cutest smile, knowing her mom wouldn't be able to resist it. Miley laughed a little and nodded at her three-year old daughter. "Sure thing Tay, let's go" Taylor ran to her mom and grabbed her hand as the three of them made their way down stairs and towards the park.

* * *

It was almost 3 pm, and they were still playing on the park. They'd been here since 1 pm, and they had had a blast. First they went to the swings, where Taylor tried to push her mom, but of course failed. Then, Mitchie found a cute squirrel eating her nuts and Taylor had rushed there to watch it. She was in love with nature and animals. After that, they decided to grab a sandwich and finally, Miley was sitting with Mitchie on the grass while watching Taylor jump on the mini trampoline that was set for the day.

After some more time enjoying and playing, Miley decided it was time to go home. Taylor had to take a nap and she wanted to ask Mitchie some things, like if anyone knew she had come back and stuff like that. So right now, the three of them were making their ways back home, laughing at Taylor's random joke. That kid was seriously funny, just like her father was. They continued laughing for a bit until they saw someone standing in front of them. Miley looked up and her eyes-widened. _No way_, she thought to herself.

"Miley? Is that you?" The figure in front of her asked and she froze. She didn't exactly know what to do right now. She hadn't expected seeing _him_ out of everyone else first. Taylor pulled on her mom's shirt and looked up at her. "Mommy, is he that Nick man you were talking about with Aunt Mitchie?" Miley was surprised her daughter knew who Nick was, well not actually, but she knew his name. She shook her head at Taylor and before she could even answer back she was interrupted by that voice again.

"'Mommy'? Oh my god Miley. You're not going to tell me she's my brother's daughter…" the boy said. He had recognized Miley the moment he heard her laugh; he couldn't believe she was back though. He was really confused now and he wanted some answers. Miley stayed quiet for a while until she realized she had to tell him, in the end she had to tell everyone, so maybe starting now would be something good.

She sighed and looked at him. "Yes Joe, she is. And I know you probably want more answers. Do you think we could go to another place to talk? I'll tell Mitchie to take Taylor home" She asked and he nodded. After telling Mitchie to make Taylor go to bed, and thanking her. She looked back at Joe and he started walking.

After some minutes of awkward silent, they arrived to Yogurt Tree, so they could eat some frozen yogurt while talking. After they found a table they sat down and Joe cleared his throat. "So what's going on Miley? Is she really Nick's kid?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded and began telling him the whole story about that night, of course leaving out a lot of details, and how she moved out and raised Taylor alone, and also about how she decided to come back to Los Angeles and re-start her life. Joe just nodded his head and after she finished talking he decided he was going to ask some questions.

"But, why didn't you tell Nick? You knew he would've helped you with anything" Miley sighed and looked down. "I know it might sound weird, but I didn't want to be selfish. I knew you guys were like succeeding in the music business, and I just didn't want to ruin you by throwing a baby at Nick" Joe nodded and he let the topic rest. He knew Miley had gone through some rough times so he decided to just catch up with her, after all they were really good friends before anything happened.

After finishing their yogurts, Joe insisted to pay the check, she had tried to pay her yogurt but he hadn't let her. She knew how this boys where, rock stars or not they were still gentlemen. They walked towards Mitchie's apartment, making some conversation. She asked about random stuff and so did he. Finally, they arrived at the apartment and said goodbye to each other.

Miley suggested him they could hang out any other day if he wanted and he agreed. They exchanged their new numbers and she could finally make her way inside. _This has seriously been a big day, and I need some rest, _she said quietly to herself before opening the door of the apartment. She walked over her room and saw Taylor and her best friend, both sound asleep. She smiled and grabbed her laptop before walking to Mitchie's room.

She checked her mails, and one caught her eye. It was from Joe. _Weird, _she thought, after all, she had just finished talking to him. She clicked on it and there was a short message. 'Check these pictures, apparently there were paparazzi stalking us. I haven't told Nick yet, but I bet he will see them soon. Be prepared Miley, he's going to go crazy'. Miley gasped; this was surely not the way she had planned everything to be.

She didn't want some pictures to tell Nick she was back. She didn't want him to know she was back, at least not yet. She clicked the link and she was directly sent to Ocean Up.

The title of the article was: 'Connect 3 girl, back in town?' She strolled down the page and saw the pictures of her and Joe walking to Yogurt Tree and also some pictures of them inside, even some pictures of them arriving at Mitchie's apartment. _Oh fuck, they're going to stalk me down, _she cursed under her breathe as she read the captions.

**'Joe Grey was seen with some mystery girl walking towards Yogurt Tree and then to her house this afternoon. After some research, we found out that the girl was none other than Miley Stewart. We can recognize her from some Connect 3 pictures and for being Nick Grey's ex-girlfriend too. This only gives us some questions. Is she back in Nick's life, even if he has a girlfriend now or is she going now for his older brother? Only time will tell us. Don't forget you saw this first on Ocean Up.' **

* * *

After reading the article over and over again for the past half an hour she realized two things. First, she didn't have any option. She was really screwed this time, and nothing could help her. Nick was going to find out. And second, Nick had a new girlfriend now, just her fucking luck.

"What am I going to do now?" She sighed as she rested her head back, before feeling her pocket vibrate. _You've got to be kidding me._

* * *

**GUYS! I haven't written a story in so long. I've missed you so much! But it was about time I got back here and write for you again. Though, school has just started for me so don't expect me to update every day, maybe I will, but don't get too used to it. I don't really know where this story is going but I hope you'll enjoy it. Please R&R. I do not OWN anything, just the plot and the OC.**


	2. It's Joe's

Nick was strumming his guitar, sitting in the living room. He usually enjoyed afternoons like this, when he could be alone in his house just playing his guitar and letting his emotions out. He, however, wasn't here all day. He had spent some time with his brothers and afterwards he had gone out to have lunch with his girlfriend, Alex Russo.

She was very pretty, we had to admit it, and she was possibly everything that Nick wanted. She was smart, beautiful, and knew how to act and sing. Well, she wasn't the greatest singer on Earth, but she put had a record deal, so she was somehow good.

But even after all this years, he couldn't get himself to love her the way he wanted to. It's not that he didn't want to love her that way; it's just that he _couldn't_. And it was all because of _her, _his first love, his first kiss, his first everything, but most important, she was _his_ Miley, the one that would always hold that piece of his heart.

She wasn't like any other girl you knew, because she was unique in her own ways. She was one of the few people that can read others like a book. Nick never knew how she did, but she always managed to know what was happening to him and always knew how to give the most amazing advices, as well.

And if we talked about her physical appearance, gosh, he couldn't even start. He was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had long legs that seemed to go on forever, she was not skinny but she wasn't fat either and she had curves in all the right places. And we can't forget about her eyes, they were the most amazing blue eyes anyone would ever see. They weren't just regular eyes, but they were full of secrets, and emotions that she didn't want to show. And only some people knew that, and of course Nick was one of those.

She had one of the most amazing voices he had ever heard as well. They both shared the same passion for music, and most of the time that they hung out they'd end up sitting in any of their bedrooms and strum their guitars in sync and sing to something they had just written. It was Miley the one who encouraged Nick to continue trying to get a record deal after he and his brothers were rejected several times, and he got it, thanking her, even if she wasn't there to see it.

Miley left him, though, and that hurt him more than he could imagine. He knew that something was up, because he knew that Miley loved him as much as he loved her. And even if he should've been mad at her for disappearing like that, he couldn't. He loved her too much and even after all of these years, he missed her.

Now, comparing Alex and Miley would not be fair, for any of them, because he loved them both, just differently. Besides, he was with Alex not Miley so he should really stop thinking about Miley like this and trying to compare his girlfriend to another girl. Alex was here for him right now, and Miley left him, that proved a lot… _Yeah right, keep thinking that Nicholas._

After all this thinking was done, for good, he kept strumming his guitar, trying to write a new song to play to his brothers, they were planning on releasing a 4th studio album this year, and they still hadn't picked which songs to put on the album.

Half an hour later, Nick was already finishing the melody when Joe appeared through the door. He looked up at his brother, with a serious look on his face. "Joe! I have to talk to you right now" Joe put on a confused look on his place and sat right in front of his little brother "What? Why?" Nick put his guitar down. "Because I just received a call from Kevin, telling me that both of you have been hiding something from me" Joe's eyes widen. _No way. It cannot be about Miley, please. I didn't know she told Kevin though._

"What? Me? Pff." Joe said nervously and Nick could sense it. "Yeah Joseph you, and let me tell you I'm not happy about it. How could you not tell me? I mean, I'm your brother! Even Kevin had the guts to tell me" Joe swallowed hard; he didn't like it when Nick talked to him like this. "Well! I promised not to tell anyone" He said and Nick looked at him weirded out. "You promised someone not to tell me? Wow Joe, just wow. You're a great brother" Nick said shaking his head and Joe sighed. "Well I didn't know I had to tell you that Miley had come back! Gosh" Joe said and Nick's world seemed to stop right there.

Had he heard correctly? Did Joe really say that Miley was back? Nick blinked several times, before looking at Joe. "What?" Was all he could manage to say, because he was still quite shocked. "Miley. Is. Back" Joe said before looking at his brother. That's when he realized he just made a terrible mistake, Nick didn't know about Miley, and he had just ruined everything, _damn_.

**-Break Line-**

Miley stared at her phone, debating whether she should pick it up or not. As far as she knew, it could be anyone, and that really scared her. After the paparazzi stalked her and Joe down, she was sure Nick had already found out about her being back. But she decided to pick up any ways. If he already knew, then there was no problem in this. After all, people would find out eventually.

"Hello?" She said after she picked her phone up without looking at the caller ID. "Hey Miles, it's me Joe" He said from the other line and she sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh hey Joe, what's up?" She said while closing her laptop. "Nothing much, just called to see if you wanted to hang out again… I'm bored, like seriously. We could go to Starbucks or something" He said. Miley thought about it, she really didn't have anything to do, so she might grab some coffee with Joe. "Okay sure, but can I take Taylor with me?" She heard him sigh a little on the other end "Well, if you want to…" She was confused but continued "Okay then, see you in half an hour. Bye Joe" She hung up and walked to her room to find Taylor sitting in the bed, smiling at her mother. "Hey mommy!"

**-Break Line-**

"Happy?" Joe said before throwing his phone at the table. Nick had forced him, like really forced him, to call Miley and set something up. Then Nick would show up instead of Joe and he'd see her again, trying to get an explanation and also to catch up again. "Yup, happy as ever, now I'm going to get ready" He said as he got up and walked upstairs. "Uh, thank you?" Joe said from downstairs. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Nick said before he went to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

After showering he walked into his room, and looked in his closet for something to wear. He had to look casual, because he was supposed to be hanging out there too. But at the same time he didn't want to look bad, even if he had a girlfriend he wanted Miley to have a good impression of him even after 3 years. He finally decided on a v-neck white t-shirt, a blue flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. He put his wallet, his phone and his keys on his pocket and went outside and into his car.

**-Break Line-**

Miley had finally getting ready herself while Mitchie dressed Taylor. She was wearing denim shorts, that weren't too long but neither too short, a black tank top and her grey cardigan. She finally slipped her black Converses on and went to her room to pick Taylor. She smiled as she looked at her daughter; she was wearing a cute sundress and her little white sandals.

"Aw, Mitch, she looks beautiful. Thank you" Miley said as she picked Taylor up and smiled. "It's okay Miles, don't worry. You go and get fresh air with Joe, and I'll see you later" Mitchie smiled and pushed her friend a little towards the door, she knew that Miley had to take some time for everything that was happening right now. "Ok Mitch, thanks again and see you later" She grabbed her purse and walked with Taylor downstairs and into Mitchie's car.

After fifteen minutes she arrived to Starbucks and went to look for a table to sit in. She decided to wait for Joe before ordering her coffee, so she sat down with Taylor and they started talking, when Miley recognized a familiar face she could never forget. _Oh shit. Please, don't see me, please._ Miley tried to bend her head a little so he wouldn't see her. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to go, and seeing him right now was certainly not in the plans. She picked her head up a little to see if he was there, and she caught him looking at her. _Crap, crap, crap_.

Taylor looked at her mom with a confused look on her face, why was she with her head down? "Mommy, what's wrong?" Miley sighed and looked up at her, "Nothing sweetie, it's really nothing". And from the corner of her eye she could see him approaching her, and she really didn't know what to do anymore so she decided to play it cool as if nothing had happened, and she hadn't seen him.

"Miley?" Nick said as he finally got near her and she looked up, he could see she was scared and afraid, and he understood her. They hadn't seen each other in 3 years, and that was kind of reasonable, kind of being the key word. "Hi" She finally said and when he looked at her again, he realized there was a little girl sitting on her lap. He looked at her and realized she resembled a lot to Miley. She had curly brown hair, a little curlier than Miley's, very light brown eyes and she had the same skin color as Miley too. Who would she be though, her sister? It couldn't be, she was too young to be her sister. Could it be her cousin? It could, but why would she bring her to Los Angles with her. Could it be her… daughter? He knew it could be, and maybe that's why she left him 3 years ago, because she was pregnant with someone else's child.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in like a long time. What's up?" He said while leaning against her table, still looking at the little toddler. Miley realized he was looking at Taylor, and she began praying that he didn't realize she was his daughter. "I'm quite good, and you? I heard you guys are very successful artists now" She said trying to change the topic a little. He looked at her now and smiled a little "Yeah, we are. I wouldn't be surprised if there were people stalking me right now and taking pictures" He laughed a little.

"So, who's that little girl?" He asked after a while of just staring in silence. Miley sighed a little and looked away. "She's my daughter…" Taylor got off Miley's lap and walked towards Nick. He hadn't realized yet until he felt someone tugging on his pants. He looked down and saw Taylor standing there with her arms crossed. "Hello" Nick said while looking down at her and she looked up "Hi. Is your name Nick?" Taylor asked and Miley widened her eyes, she had forgotten she knew who Nick was, not exactly but she did. Nick kneeled down and faced her "Yeah, why?" She smiled a little "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you were Nick. Mommy and aunt Mitchie talk about you a lot. I don't know why though" She skipped satisfied towards Miley again.

Miley blushed a little and looked away, and Nick laughed a little. "Oh so you talk about me all the time, nice Miley" He teased her and it seemed as if nothing had happened and they were friends again. "Shut up!" Miley said and she laughed as well. They spent like half an hour catching up and talking. "So I never asked you. Who's the father?" Nick said while looking at her, and she sighed trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Uhm…" She said slowly and tried to say it the best way possible. "It's, uhm… it's, it's…" She kept thinking of what to tell him, she wasn't ready to tell him he was a father, for 3 years now without knowing.

"It's Joe's." She said without thinking about the consequences it would cause later.

"What?" He said, getting mad at he replied that sentence again in his mind. _It's Joe's, It's Joe's. _Fucking Joe.

**-Break Line-**

**So I finally updated the story! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, they really made my day. And I know you guys weren't expecting this, haha, but I just had to do it. Hope you'll enjoy it and review! Oh, and tell people to read it too, it'd make my day as well. I'll hope to write on the weekend. I still need to think what is going to happen. Toddles.**


	3. Come Clean

Miley had gone back to Mitchie's apartment half an hour after she told Nick that Taylor was Joe's kid. She could've sworn that Nick was quite angry, because he limited himself to say small words like 'oh', or 'I have to go' and he stormed off to his car, she assumed. The question was, why was he acting like this? Why would he even care if it was actually Joe's? She, however, didn't realize the big mistake she had made by telling Nick it was Joe's baby, until Joe called her that night, almost yelling at her, for telling Nick that. She was in deep shit now, and she didn't know how to fix it.

**

* * *

**

Nick drove to his house while a thousand thoughts came into his mind. If It was Joe's, then she'd cheated with him, because they were still together three years ago. And she'd lied too, because she told him she was a virgin the night they supposedly lose their virginities to each other. He really didn't know what to think about this, he was right now in another relationship, so why would he care about this? Oh yeah, because he's still in love with Miley. And apparently, he was in love with a lying cheater and was brothers with a backstabber guy. Great, just great.

That's when he became angry. He couldn't believe his brother had done something like that, knowing very well that he was in love with Miley. He couldn't really believe it. And as he continued thinking about everything that might had happened between Miley and Joe, he started clenching his fists, unconsciously. That's why as soon as he parked his car on the driveway of his house; he slammed the door shut and went inside, looking for Joe.

"Joe!" Nick growled, as his anger started taking the best of him. Joe was going to get it, really hard. Joe heard his brother and came outside the kitchen, walking towards Nick. He saw the look in Nick's face and laughed a little "Aw Nick, what happened? Did Miley run away from you?" Joe was about to laugh a little more but he felt something hard on his eye. It was Nick's fist hitting him, and it was hitting him not only in the eye but in the face.

"What the fuck, Nick?!" Joe yelled trying to get Nick off of him, but as he wasn't succeeding, he punched Nick in the face too. He didn't know why his brother was acting like this, but he wasn't going to let him continue hitting him.

"You fucking bastard. I thought you were my brother. How could you do this to me?!" Nick said while punching Joe as hard as he could. He was too angry to think, and he really needed to think. Joe was confused at Nick's words, but he punched him hard on the nose so he could stop hitting him and listen to him.

"What are you talking about dude? Are you fucking insane?!" Joe said while trying to stand up. But Nick wasn't giving up easily; he brought Joe back down and punched him again. They hadn't realized but Frankie was standing behind them, looking sadly at them. He had never seen them fighting like this, ever. There was blood in their fists and a little on the floor, and that scared him. He started yelling at them to stop, but they didn't seem to hear him, so he run upstairs to get Kevin. He was the one who always knew how to stop fights.

"You slept with Miley! You got her pregnant while I was with her. You're a fucking backstabber! You make her leave me. It was your entire fault!" Nick said about to punch Joe again when he felt someone pull him. He tried to go back towards Joe, but he couldn't "Kevin, leave me alone!" Nick growled again and Kevin grabbed him harder while Joe tried to get up. Both of them had bruises on their faces and Nick's nose was bleeding.

"Shut up Nick! You both sit down on the living room and we are going to talk about this, and clear this up. Now sit down!" Kevin said in a stern voice, and they both did what they were told, though they sat far away from each other. "Now what happened Nick? Why did you punch Joe?" Kevin said crossing his arms and looking at both of them. "I already said it. He's a backstabbing bastard. He slept with Miley and left her pregnant, while I was dating her, so that's why she left me!" Nick said, glaring at Joe.

Joe put on a confused look, again, what was he talking about? Did he really think he would do that? "The fuck? Nick, what are you talking about? I never slept with Miley!" Joe said trying to understand why he was saying that. He would never ever do that to Nick, besides Miley was like a little sister for him.

Kevin looked at both of them and then back at Nick. "And why are you saying that Nick? Do you really think Joe would do that?"

"Miley told me. And anything is possible, so yeah. I do think Joe did that" Nick said, but then realized he sounded stupid. He knew Joe would never do that to him, but it sounded as the truth when Miley said it. What if Miley lied to him? Why would she do that?

"Well Nick, you should check your sources, because I'd never do that to you. I know how much you love her!" Joe yelled at him and stormed off to his room, leaving Nick alone and confused.

**

* * *

**

Joe stormed off of his bathroom, after cleaning his face. He had two big bruises in his eye, and several small ones in other parts of his face. He still couldn't believe Miley had lied to Nick like that, and saying he was the father! Like seriously, Joe would never do that to his brother. He picked his phone from his night table and looked in his directory for Miley's number. As soon as he found it, he pressed call and put his phone to his ear. He waited a little and then Miley picked up.

"Hello?" She said with a sleepy voice, and he really didn't care if he woke her up or anything.

"Miley, why the heck did you tell Nick I was the father of HIS child?!" Joe said trying to stay as calm as he could, but that wasn't going to last for too long. He heard Miley sigh and knew she was trying to find a reason, herself, to why she had said what she said.

"I, I, I don't know. I, you were the first person I thought about in that moment. I'm really sorry if I got you in trouble, I really am. I'll fix it, I don't know how, I will. Don't worry, yeah don't. I'll talk to him, I'll tell him the truth, yeah." Miley continued to ramble until Joe cut her in, it really seemed as if she was talking to herself instead of talking to Joe.

"Yes. You're going to tell him. Right now. You can either tell him on the phone or you can come over and tell him" Joe said and he knew Miley was thinking about it.

"I think, I'd come over… if that's okay. I don't think I can do it over phone" Miley said and Joe nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Okay, I'll wait for you and I'll make sure Nick doesn't go anywhere. See you in a few Miley" Joe said and hung up.

**

* * *

**

Now, as she already said, she was in deep, deep, deep shit. She was actually going to tell Nick today, and it didn't matter what happened. He had a girlfriend and she was going to take care of her daughter alone. Even though, Taylor would know who her father was. She sighed as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room and into Mitchie's. Mitchie looked up at her; she was doing some homework, and saw the worried look in Miley's face.

"What happened Mile?" Mitchie said and Miley sighed, telling Mitchie the whole story. Mitchie nodded and told her to go and finish with this. Miley asked her to check on Taylor from time to time, because she was sleeping. She said goodbye and went towards Mitchie's car and drove to the Grey's. This was certainly a big first day back.

Ten minutes later, Miley arrived to the house. Joe had texted the address some minutes ago, and gave her the code for the gated community too. She parked her car and sighed, running a hand through her hair. This was going to be hard, she knew, but the fastest she did it, the easier it would be for everyone. She had to come clean, so it was fair for everyone, especially for Nick and Taylor.

She finally got out of her car and went to ring the doorbell. She was wearing sweatpants, a tank top, her UGGS, and a cardigan. She had her hair down in its natural curls. She hadn't dressed up to come here, because this is how she always came, and in a way it didn't seem right to come all dolled up just to tell Nick something.

After some minutes the door opened, revealing a very surprised Denisse Grey. Miley smiled a little at her, "Hey Mrs. Grey" She said and Denisse hugged her, surprisingly. She missed this kind of hugs, the kind of hugs you get from someone that you know cares about you, and in this case, that has missed you. She hugged back and it seemed, just for a while, that nothing had happened.

They pulled apart and Denisse had a smile on her face. "Miley, it's so good to see you're back. We've missed you; it's been three long years. I'm so glad you are back. What brings you here, sweetie?" Miley smiled a little but then when she realized she was about to talk to Nick she sighed a little.

"I needed to talk to Nick, he misunderstood something I said and I just wanted to clear things out so there weren't any problems between us" Miley said and Denisse nodded.

"He's upstairs in his room. The third room to the right. You can go and talk to him, and if you need help with anything just call me" Denisse, kissed Miley's cheek and Miley made her way upstairs slowly. When she finally approached Nick's room, she hesitated, but she finally got the courage to knock on his door.

"Mom, I don't need anything. Leave me alone!" She heard him yell and she laughed a little, it was typical of him to say that kind of stuff. "Well, I'm not your mom. But I guess I'll go" She said and waited for him to open the door, and he did. Miley gasped as she saw his face, he had bruises on his face and it seemed as if his nose had been bleeding. _Oh god, please tell me he didn't get in a fight with Joe. _She thought to herself as she continued staring at her.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at her. He was kind of mad at her; because he had realized that she had actually lied to him about this. He didn't know why though.

"Uhm, I kind of wanted to tell you something" She said looking at her feet, and fidgeting with her nails. He noticed she was nervous and he knew that she was going to tell him that she lied to him. He just knew her that well.

"You're going to tell me that you lied to me, and that it isn't Joe's child, aren't you?" He said, he really wanted to cut the crap right now. He saw Miley's face expression, and she was quite surprised he knew that.

"How did you know? Did Joe tell you who it was from…?" Miley said worried, Joe couldn't have seriously told Nick that. No, no, no.

"No, he didn't tell me. But why would you lie to me like that Miley? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He said and she sighed, biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know, I was scared to do it I guess. But I'll tell you the truth, Taylor is actually…" Miley said but was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing, it was Nick's.

"Give me a second" He said and picked his phone up. It was Alex; she knew it by the way he talked to her. She sighed, she was going to tell Nick he was a dad, and Alex just had to call right now. After some minutes Nick finally hang up and grabbed his jacket from his room.

"I'm sorry, I have to go Miley. I guess we'll talk another day?" He said while walking through the hall. Miley looked at him, and followed him.

"But, I need to tell you right now. I don't think I'll be able to tell you another day" She said and he continued to walk downstairs.

"Miley, I have to go. I'm sorry really." He opened the door and was about to walk out but Miley interrupted him.

"Nick! Taylor is your daughter!" There you go. Miley finally told Nick her three years secret, and Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. But as soon as he realized what she said, he dropped his things and looked up to Miley.

**

* * *

**

**Guys! I'm so, so, so sorry this chapter sucks, but I had to make Miley come clean that day. I really hope you like it, even if I didn't. Oh, and 22 reviews? Really?! I love you guys so much. All of those reviews made my day. Please review this chapter too and I'm going to try and update in the week, even though I have to go to school. Love you all.**


	4. Nothing to Lose

**Hey guys, just a quick note here, you should listen to 'Nothing to Lose' by Bret Michaels ft Miley Cyrus while reading this chapter.**

Nick tried to process everything that he had just heard from Miley's lips. But he still couldn't believe it. The words _Taylor's your daughter_ kept echoing inside his head, and the only thing he could do was stare at Miley. She was still waiting for Nick's reaction, and it scared her to death that he would yell at her or something, and seeing Nick's puzzled look made her want to cry. And unconsciously she did. Tears started falling down her cheeks faster and faster each time until her vision was blocked by all the tears. That's when Nick realized she was saying the truth, when he saw her crying, that Taylor was indeed his daughter and she had kept this from him all of these years because… well he didn't exactly know that.

Nick still wasn't moving, he was just staring at Miley and she was staring right back at him. They continued like this until Miley started crying harder, and she broke down and into the floor. And now that made Nick snap out of his trance ad realize what was happening now. A flood of worry came to him as he saw her sitting in the floor crying and he ran up the stairs and bent down in front of her. He thought he'd be mad, but surprisingly he wasn't. He wiped some tears that were falling from Miley's cheeks and looked at her.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying Miles?" Nick said softly as he looked at her. He knew it had to do with the whole Taylor thing, but he didn't know exactly why she was crying. Miley looked at him and sniffed several times. She didn't know why she had the urge to cry, but the only reason that came to her mind in that moment was that she felt bad for not telling Nick about his own daughter.

"I-I am sorry Nick. I'm really, really sorry. I know I should've told you about Taylor. But I just couldn't, I knew you guys were getting big in the music industry and just throwing you Taylor out of the blue would've been terrible for you guys. And I'm really sorry I disappeared and I'm sorry for everything." She said, trying to apologize for everything she could remember doing to Nick, but it was barely audible with all the tears that were still streaming down her beautiful face. Nick smiled softly at her and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Miley. I forgive you, I'm glad you finally told me. Everything's okay, so you can stop crying" Miley looked at him and nodded, wiping her face on her own shirt, smearing the small amount of makeup she still had on her face from earlier. She knew she looked like a mess, and that made her self-conscious. After everything that had happened tonight, just these few minutes, she had found herself slowly falling for Nick again, without even noticing, and she knew that if this happened again, her heart would only be broken. Why? Because he already had a girlfriend, and he was surely not breaking up with Alex to be with her.

"Uhm, thanks for apologizing me and, uhm, where's the bathroom? I kind of need to wash my face and take out the makeup from my face" She said as she stood up, Nick following her. She kept rubbing her eyes with her shirt, which was getting darker each time she did that.

"There's one inside my room. You can grab a shirt too, yours is kinda full of makeup" He said and smiled a little, she looked down and nodded before walking into his room. _Thank you Nick, I already knew I looked like a mess, no need for reminding me_ she thought.

She opened his drawers, and she found a v-neck white shirt that she thought would fit her well. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, locking it on the inside, just in case. She took off her shirt and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed a lot since the last time she'd seen him, her body had matured more and it looked great on her, even if she didn't want to admit it herself. And he had changed to, and this she had to accept, he looked hotter than the last time she'd seen him. His hair was cut smaller, and it suit him quite good, it seemed as if he had been working out too, because his arms were a lot more muscular and so was his chest_. Alex is lucky to have him, he's an amazing guy_, she thought to herself and sighed. She had to stop thinking about Alex, or it was going to start hurting her.

She finally slipped his shirt on, and turned on the water of the sink so she could wash the makeup from her face. After some minutes of trying to take it off, she took most of it and again looked at her reflection. This time she could see more than just her face, she could see the pain on her eyes, she could see the regret and also the relief she felt. She could see inside herself, and she knew that if she was able to do this, then Nick would be able to do it too. He was the only person, besides her, that could read her eyes like books. She sighed, and turned off the lights of the bathroom before stepping outside.

**

* * *

**

Nick had made his way inside his room some minutes after she did, and he went instantly to lay down on his bed, which of course, only led him to thinking. He still couldn't believe he had a daughter, he might be 20 but it was still a big deal for him and he could only imagine how hard it was for Miley. And that made him mad; he knew he could've helped her if she had only told him. He could've been there for his daughter and for Miley, and they'd still be together living happy. But no, Miley had to be the good person she was and hide her from him so he could succeed at what he loved to do while she quit doing everything just to take care of their daughter. And all of this happened because of a stupid mistake they made; they were just naïve teenagers that didn't know what their acts could lead to. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and heard the door of the bathroom clicking shut.

He looked up at her and saw that she was wearing one of his v-necks shirts. It was always like that, whenever she needed to borrow shirts from Nick she'd always chose the v-necks, he didn't know why though but he knew she always did. She stood there without moving, not knowing where to go until she decided to sit at the edge of his bed. She played with her nails for a while until she looked back at him, and found him staring at her.

She was beautiful, even after all of this time, she was still the girl he had fallen in love with. Her hair was longer, and he loved how it looked on her. She had also developed a women's body after this, which made her even more gorgeous for his taste. She had curves in all the right places, and her legs seemed to go on forever, like always.

He stopped staring when he realized she was looking at him, and he looked away and then back at her. This was difficult, because he could see the sad look on her face and he just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was okay, or just kiss her pain away, but he couldn't. He had a girlfriend whom he loved a lot, just not like he loved Miley, but still. He couldn't do this to her. Miley tried to speak several times, but she couldn't seem to think of what to say.

"I'm really sorry Nick" She finally broke the silence with what seemed to be the millionth time she'd said it. Nick sighed

"It's okay Miley really, I just think it would've been better if you'd told me" He said and she looked down.

"I couldn't Nick, I mean I didn't, I couldn't ruin your career like that Nick. I'd never forgive myself if I did that. I knew how much music meant to you and I didn't want to be the cause you gave up on your music just to help me and Taylor out" Miley said as she began to tear up again. Nick noticed that and stood up sitting next to her and wiped her tears away.

"I know Miley, I know. It's all good now, so please stop crying. You know I don't like it when you cry. Thanks for telling me though" He said and he looked at her, and she looked back at him. Their faces were just few inches away, and they could feel each other's breathing. The lights weren't on, because there was still daylight coming through the window, even though the sun was already setting. And right now, while both of them were staring at each other, you could tell that the chemistry and desire between both of them was undeniable.

**(A/N: There's not going to be anything too graphic but if you feel uncomfortable reading this type of scenes please skip until you find my other author's note)**

Nick knew this was wrong. Miley knew this was wrong too. But right now nothing mattered, as both of their faces started coming closer until the gap between them was closed by each other's lips. It had been a long time since they'd kissed, and they've been longing each other for a long time. Miley slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. Nick deepened the kiss and Miley didn't complain. They both needed to feel each other, and it didn't matter what was a hold for them tomorrow, they wanted to make the best out of tonight.

They started making out, and even though their hormones were taking control over them, both knew what they were doing and they also knew it was wrong, but none of them had the self control to make this stop. Nick turned them around so Miley was lying on the bed and he was hovering over her. They kept kissing and slowly every piece of clothing was thrown into the floor, and they knew that tonight, in the darkness, everything was going to be alright. Because they'd have each other knowing it might be the last time they'd be able to be so close.

Nick stared right into Miley's eyes and bent down to kiss her softly "I love you Mi, you know I never stopped". Miley smiled, knowing he meant it. "I love you too Nick" and that's all it took to make them both go crazy and do something they thought would never happen again. They made love to each other, and it'd never fell so right.

**(A/N: There you go, now you can read, haha.)**

**

* * *

**

Both of them were sound asleep now, Miley resting her head on Nick's chest and Nick's arms around her. This seemed like a dream, a very good one. Because for the first time in three years, they were able to express all the love that they had for each other, the one that hadn't stopped while they were apart but only had grown bigger and stronger. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for both of them, because they'd need to face reality, but while this moment lasted, everything would be okay.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked or anything but I kinda liked the whole Niley reunion. Though I think I repeated some things too many times, it was just so you guys had the idea very, very clear ;) Oh, and next chapter is going to be D-R-A-M-A so don't get too excited with this happy moment. Please read and review. Thank you guys for all the reviews I got in the last chapter, they truly made my day. I love you. I'll post next chapter next week whenever I have time. Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys I made a personal twitter, it's: /theycallmeveex3. So you better go and follow me :)**


	5. Rush

It had been two weeks since her encounter with Nick. She had left the next morning without waking him up, and since that day they hadn't talked to each other nor seen each other, even though she did hung out with Kevin and Joe one time at their house, but Nick was apparently with Alex.

She had been invited to a concert where the boys were playing, and she was going to go with Mitchie and Taylor. She knew that Alex was going to sing there as well, and well, she was kind looking forward to seeing her performance. Not because she thought Alex was a singer, because she clearly wasn't, but she needed a good laugh. Joe and Kevin had warned her that if she knew what real music meant, then she'd either laugh all the concert or fall asleep.

The concert started that same day at 6 pm, but she was going to be there since 2 pm, because the boys had told her she could come since sound check, and she accepted the invitation because she knew Taylor would love to see that. She checked the time on her bedside clock and it said it was already 12:30 pm, which meant she had to start getting Taylor and herself ready if she wanted to make it on time.

**

* * *

**

The boys were sitting in their SUV while the driver drove them to the venue where they would be playing tonight. The three of them felt the excitement of performing again, because they hadn't really held a concert like this one in two or three months, but Nick was feeling something else. He knew that Miley was going to be here, and due to what happened two weeks ago, he had a feeling that today would be kind of awkward between the two of them.

But one the other hand, Alex would be there which meant that there were going to be less chances of him having any alone time with Miley, so it would be okay today, or so he hoped.

After ten minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the venue and while they helped unpack some things, they saw another car approaching, it was a nice black Volvo. At first they thought it was someone from the staff, but when they saw it clearly, they knew it was the car where Miley, Demi and Taylor were in. Nick found himself smiling at the sight of them, but most of all at the sight of Taylor, his daughter. He knew that Miley hadn't told Taylor he was her dad yet, but that didn't matter for him, at all. Even if he had knew that for a short time, he knew he loved her more than anything in this world.

The three girls got out of the car and made their way towards the guys. They all said hi to each other, but Miley and Nick of course avoided eye contact with each other. It still felt weird to them, because they knew they shouldn't have done what they did, but most of all because he was with Alex now, and she wasn't able to continue loving him the way she wanted to. They all talked for a while before making their way to the sound check area.

Miley had been wondering the whole time why Alex wasn't here with them, after all she was performing with the guys today and had to do her sound check as well. And as id reading her mind, Nick's cell phone rang and she thought about the possibility that it was Alex on the phone.

"Alex. Where are you?" Nick said through the phone. He was really worried because she was supposed to be here since long time ago, and if she didn't arrive early, she wouldn't be able to do everything she had to do. While he started pacing around he heard her cough.

"Hey Nick. I'm at my house. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to the concert tonight. I have laryngitis and I won't be able to sing. I'm really sorry, I just came back from the doctor and he told me I had to rest my voice for like 3 days" She said, coughing now and then. Nick sighed

"It's okay. We'll just find someone else to perform with us, don't worry. Hope you get better and I'll try to go and see you after the concert. I don't know if I'll have time though. Bye, love you" He said before hanging up. He didn't know why he had answered like that, because he had never been so cold towards her, but maybe the stress of not having anyone to perform as their of opening act was affecting him. Yeah, it was that.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?!" Joe asked for what seemed the millionth time. Nick just sighed.

"I don't know Joe. I already called everyone I thought could help us. I called Jordin, I called Jordan, I called Justin, I called HS, I called everyone, but they are either performing somewhere else tonight, or they are out of town, or they just can't do it tonight. This situation is getting really stressing" Nick said and started to pace around the room trying to find a solution. He didn't know what to do anymore. He needed fresh air, to clear his head, so he decided to go take a walk and see how the stage was arranged this time.

As he made his way towards the stage, he remembered he left the girls there, and what he saw when he entered the place gave him a great idea. Miley was sitting on a stool with a guitar on her hands and was strumming it while singing some song to their daughter.

"Miley" he said quietly, "she could sing with us tonight". And as soon as those words came out of his mouth, and he realized that it was quite a god idea, he rushed back to the backstage area to tell his brothers about it.

"Guys! Guys!" He said when he arrived. He stopped to catch his breath, while his brothers gave him a confused look. "I know who could sing with us tonight" Joe and Kevin looked at him, waiting for him to tell them his idea. "Miley could sing with us. You guys know she has an amazing voice and I know she would love to perform with us. Besides, she's here right now, so it's a good plan"

The two boys remained in silence for a while before Kevin spoke. "I think that's actually a great idea, but you know, we need to ask Miley if she wants to first" Joe nodded his head and Nick turned around and went back running towards Miley to ask her.

**

* * *

**

Miley had been waiting for the boys to come back out from the backstage place and start doing their sound check, but as they hadn't come yet she decided to climb into the stage and play some guitar and if she was in the mood, to sing to Taylor. It had been a long time since she played any instrument, and it felt pretty good to do it again, and this time on a real stage.

After a while of playing the guitar, she decided she would sing to her daughter. She started singing a song she had just written a couple of days ago, and Mitchie along with Taylor were really enjoying it. As she was about to finish the last verse of the song, she was interrupted by a loud sound on one of the doors that was on the wing next to the stage. She stopped playing and turned her head towards the door just to find Nick standing there, gathering his breath.

"Oh hey Nick. Do you guys need the stage or anything? I'm sorry I got in here without asking you guys, I was just goofing around. I'll get off of it right now, sorry# She said, still trying to avoid eye contact with him, even though it seemed pretty impossible now that he was standing so close to her.

"No, no. It's okay. I came to ask you something" He said and Miley looked at him with a confused look on her face. What could he want to ask her?

"Okay… What is it?" Miley asked insecure of what he would ask. Maybe he wanted her to leave because he couldn't stand seeing her anymore, or maybe he wanted to tell her that Alex was going to here so she had to maintain her distance or just leave. Or maybe… or maybe she should stop asking herself this stupid questions and just focus on what he was going to say.

"So, Alex is sick and she won't be able to come to the concert tonight to sing with us, and all of our other friends are kinda busy tonight or they just can't make it to the concert. So, I was wondering if you'd like to sing with us and be our opening act for today's concert." Nick said, looking at her with begging eyes. She knew how important it was for them to give a good concert to their fans, and not let them down. But why would he ask her, of all the people that could totally sing with them tonight.

"Be your opening act?" Miley asked in disbelieve. She had always dreamt to sing in a big stage like this one, in front of millions of people, but she could never full fill her dream because she got pregnant at seventeen, and with Taylor here she had different priorities than singing.

"Yeah, our opening act. I mean, we all know you are an amazing singer, and you'd do great. Besides you're already here and you can just do sound check right now and get ready. You'll love it, seriously. I promise" Nick said smiling, with a smile that couldn't be turned down by anyone, not even Miley.

Miley thought about it and deep down she knew that she'd love to do it, and that she shouldn't think it too much, but she had to. Wouldn't it be weird performing with them, or just performing? She had never done something like this before in such a big place, and this was a once in a life time opportunity, so why was she rethinking it? After a while, she smiled and nodded at him, "Okay. I'll save you this time Grey. Just tell me what I need to do" He chuckled at her

"Well, you need to sing three songs and a duet with me. But we can take out the duet if you don't want to sing it. It's okay" He looked at her and she shook her head. No matter what had happened between them two weeks ago, she wasn't going to change how this concert went. If he was going to sing a duet with Alex, then she'd sing it with him. She had to keep things professional.

"Don't take anything out, I'll sing whatever you were going to sing with Alex with you, but you need to let me sing any song that I want to" She said smiling, and he smiled back at her. "Deal" He said and walked away, just in time to miss Miley's excited squeal.

* * *

There was just half an hour left until the concert started and Miley could not be more excited about this whole thing. She had done sound check with Connect Three's band, but had restricted the entrance of the boys while she practiced, so her whole act would be a complete surprise to everyone.

She chose three of her favorite original songs, and taught them to the band, which seemed easy to the entire band, so it was all good in that aspect. She however, had to stick to Alex's wardrobe, which for her taste, wasn't something she'd wear while performing. She was going to use a pink puffy dress in her first song, and it was the one Alex used in one of her music videos, but she convinced the wardrobe assistant to cut the front part of dress, so it showed from her knees downwards, and left the back still the same size.

She also changed several pieces of clothing as well, and the results made her quite content. She hadn't feel the rush of actually performing until some minutes ago, when everyone started yelling her name from different parts of the room, she was pulled and pushed into and out of rooms, she had her clothes, makeup and hair fixed every second.

There were only five minutes left now until the show started, and she had to practically run from one end of the Staples Center, to the other so she could get inside a car, and wait until the platform lifted her up; but again, people started interrupting her, so she barely made it on time.

As she was being lifted, she closed her eyes and promised herself she would to the best she could and that she would not let the nerves get the best of her while she was performing. When she was finally on the stage, no one could see her because it was supposed to be dark on her side until it was her queue to start singing. The music had already started, and the dancers were dancing to the introduction.

She looked to her right for a moment, and smiled brightly at what she saw. There she was, Taylor, along with Nick and Mitchie, all of them with their thumbs up, and Taylor yelling 'Good Luck' over the music. She mouthed a 'Thank You' and blew them a kiss before looking forwards.

Her queue was in a couple of seconds and what she just saw gave her the confidence bust she needed before performing her song. It was now or never, and she was surely giving her everything.

* * *

**Guys! I'm so sorry I hadn't update in a couple of days. I was in the beach almost all of last week, and I had a serious case of writers block again. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but it's kind of a filler chapter. I know I told you guys the drama was coming in this one, but I have better plans for the next one. I'm planning on making it longer than most of my other chapters. Anyway, don't forget to review. I love you all. Peace.**


	6. Super Human

She slammed the door of her car shut and walked quickly towards the backstage entrance of the Staples Center. She was mad, actually scratch that she was pissed; why on Earth would Nick ask his _ex-girlfriend_ to sing as a replacement of his actual girlfriend? She was really sick, but she came anyway, she wasn't letting this happen. Didn't he understand that this could actually ruin her reputation? She could already see the headlines of all the lame gossip sites: 'Alex Russo replaced by Miley Stewart, Nick's ex-girlfriend?' One of her friends had come to see her perform, and when she saw Miley on stage she immediately texted Alex telling her what was happening and without thinking it twice she got out of her bed and made her way to the concert arena.

She finally got to the door, and didn't have any problems due to the fact that the security already knew her, so they let her in without asking. She thanked them and walked through the backstage, looking for Nick so he could explain to her what was happening here, but she heard that they were needed in the stage to perform so she just headed to the side of the stage to watch the performance. She was looking around until she heard some soft music playing and Nick's voice echoing through the huge speakers. She knew that song; Super Human by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson … it was a duet.

"Weak, I have been crying and crying for weeks. How'd I survive when I can barely speak, barely eat; on my knees" Nick sang his part as he appeared on the platform. He looked so handsome, and for a moment Alex forgot she was actually mad at him, but when she heard the next part of the song she almost screamed. It was _her _turn to sing.

"But that's the moment you came to me. I don't know what your love has done to me, think I'm invincible I see through the me I used to be." Miley made her way down the stairs as she sang her part, and Alex had to admit she looked very pretty, very natural. And when Miley and Nick finally made eye contact before starting the chorus, Alex could see the spark in their eyes, and the happiness that eradicated both of them; it was love. And she had to find a way to stop this from going too far.

Meanwhile on stage, Nick and Miley kept singing making their ways from each extreme of the stage towards the center, where they met and started singing the chorus. "You changed my whole life" Nick sang, and for a moment he looked right into her eyes and forgot that there was a crowd around them. It felt as if they were the only people right there, and nothing else mattered. "Don't know what you're doing to me with your love" She sang, feeling the same as he was feeling. She knew for a fact that this could be the last time they both sang, so she was planning on making the best out of it, because deep down her she knew she was not singing this as any other song, she actually meant what she was telling him, and she hoped he meant it too.

"I'm feeling all Super human, you did that to me; super human heart beats in me." He sang, pouring his heart out in the song, oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was standing on the side of the stage watching the whole performance as some tears formed in her eyes. This was too much for her to handle. "Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human" They both sang in harmony, and she put a hand on his shoulder while closing her eyes and just singing what she was supposed to sing.

They sang as if there was no tomorrow, and when the song was about to finish Nick went up to her and sang the last part slowly "Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human" And that's when the music started fading away and absentmindedly they both hugged, missing the feeling of being in each other's arms. But as soon as he turned around, everything came crashing down. There, standing next to the stage, was Alex with tears pouring down her cheeks. He cursed under his breath, as she shook her head and disappeared through the backstage. He ran out of the stage and followed her, he might not love her as he loved Miley but he wasn't going to let her go like this. He had to explain himself at least.

Miley watched as Nick ran off stage, and she was really confused. She was left standing there awkwardly in front of the whole crowd, who had watched the whole thing and apparently were really confused too. She just waved at the crowed, said thank you and made her way down the platform. She wanted to find Nick and asked him what was happening; if only she knew he was torn between two girls…

* * *

Nick finally caught up with Selena, after running through the whole backstage area, and he turned her around so she could look at him. She tried to avoid eye contact but when he did caught a glimpse of her eyes, all he could see was hurt all over her eyes, and he knew he was the one that had caused those emotions on her; he felt guilty. "Alex, it's not what it seems…" He tried finding an excuse in his head, but he knew that it was impossible, both of them knew the truth, but none of them wanted to admit it. Alex just shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I was sick, and that's what you do to me? Seriously? Did you really thought I'd never find out, Nick?" She wasn't yelling, her voice came barely louder than a whisper, but it held so much emotion that if words could kill, Nick would be already dead. Nick started stuttering, trying to come up with a clever answer but she shook her head again. "Save it, Nick. We both know you love her." He tried to deny her, but again nothing came out of his mouth. "I better go now, good luck with everything" She said before leaving, and as she started disappearing through the crowd, Nick saw she bumped into someone. It was Miley. _Shit_.

* * *

One of the hairstylists told Miley where Nick was, so she made her way towards the part she had told her, but as she got closer she could hear a quiet discussion going on. She really didn't know who was arguing, but as she peaked she realized it was Nick and Alex. _Oh_, she realized, _he was going to talk to her_. It all made sense, but she couldn't quite understand why he'd ran away like that. She saw how he tried to make up some excuse, even if she was far away from them, she knew him like the back of her hand and the gestures in his face proved her what he was trying to do. _They are talking about me, and I know for a fact that Alex is pissed. _She thought to herself as a small smile formed on her lips. She wasn't smiling due to the fact that they were talking about her, but in her opinion Alex had always been a spoiled brat, so knowing that she had made her angry was quite funny and entertaining at the same time. She waited until they stopped talking and she saw Alex making her way out of there, and unfortunately she was walking her way. What could she possibly do? Hide? No, it would be too obvious. Walk as if she was just passing by? Maybe, that could actually be an option. Apparently, Miley took a long time debating what she should do, because she felt someone bumping into her. The person apologized, and when Miley looked up to see who she had bumped with she gasped slightly. It was Alex.

Alex smiled slightly at her, and made her way out of the backstage. Miley was left confused though, didn't Alex hate her? Why the heck was she smiling at her? This was all so weird, and Miley was starting to get worried about it. Wouldn't you worry too if your ex-boyfriend's girlfriend was looking at you like that after singing a love song with him? Today had made Miley think too much, and she really didn't enjoy it. She looked around and found Nick leaning against a wall, still in the same spot he was before, with his eyes closed thinking about something, so she decided not to bother him, she assumed they could talk later. She turned around and made her way to her dressing room so she could change and go find her daughter after that.

* * *

She sat on her car, for almost thirty minutes now, thinking of what to do. She hadn't actually broken up with him, but she knew they weren't in good terms either. She had told him to fight for Miley though, so she had clearly messed things up. And smiling to her, was something she did without noticing. What was she really planning? She didn't even know herself, but as she stated before everything happened, she wasn't going to let that get too far. Maybe she could make them be in good terms again. Maybe she could make them have the same strong bond as they had before. And who knew, maybe she could even make them get back together. But don't get too excited, because everyone knows Alex is no saint. She grinned slightly as she thought to herself_, if_ _you can't deal with your enemies, join them._ Some deep shit was going to get loosed, and we can only blame Alex for whatever happens...

* * *

**I'm SO sorry I'm such a fail at updating, but I had an awful writer's block and today some inspiration hit me. I know this isn't the best chapter, but it kind of gives you an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapters. Don't forget to review, and I'm sorry again. Love you guys. PS, sorry it's so short.****  
**


End file.
